Plasma actuators are zero-net mass flux (ZNMF) devices that use atmospheric pressure electrical discharges. These discharges are from a class that includes corona discharges, dielectric barrier discharges (DBDs), glow discharges and arc discharges. Plasma is further known to be a sterilization medium for a number of biological agents through some combination of the mechanisms of heat, ultraviolet radiation, ionization, etc. However, the items to be sterilized must be placed within the plasma itself, possibly damaging the device to be sterilized and limiting the scope and efficacy of the sterilization volume.
What is needed is a system and method for addressing the above, and related, concerns.